Married
by Denisetkm
Summary: Sakura Haruno era una chica joven que se vio mezclada en los negocios de su padre, quien quería que se casase por conveniencia con el guapo magnate de los negocios Sasuke Uchiha. Para su padre, casarla con este millonario era lo que lo llevaría a la gloria sin saber que Sasuke tenía algo entre manos. Un pacto y un secreto.
1. Capitulo 1

**.**

 **Married**

 **(Casada Con El)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen Completo: **Sakura Haruno era una chica que estaba en la flor de su juventud, esperando su tiempo para entrar a la universidad y hacerse de una carrera… Su padre era un hombre despiadado y para su desgracia un magnate de los negocios que haría cualquier cosa con tal de ganar dinero incluso… ¿Casar a su hija? Para él, casarla con Sasuke Uchiha quien era un millonario arrogante, era lo que lo llevaría a la gloria y se lo estaba proponiendo a dicho hombre, pero sin saber que Sasuke tenía algo entre manos y nadie sabía lo que era… Un pacto… Un secreto.

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Aquí Sasuke es un poco diferente y lo pongo en advertencias para que quede claro.

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Notas: **Esta es la nueva versión de Matrimonio de Conveniencia. La he traído aquí porque algunas me lo pidieron ya que la antigua versión esta algo mal escrita en algunos lugares y no tiene mucho sentido. Esta es la versión que está en Wattpad como versión Original. Espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad nuevamente a la historia. Con respecto a las otras historias que aún no continuo, las continuare a su debido tiempo. Gracias.

 **— Posdata: **Y para los que leyeron la antigua historia, aquí hay cosas iguales que la anterior pero hay otras que cambian, para saberlo, si tiene curiosidad, lo mejor será leer la historia en vez de preguntar.

 **— Historia Original: «Matrimonio de Conveniencia» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

En ese momento, ella, Sakura Haruno, se encontraba con los audífonos de su reproductor de música puestos mientras cantaba a puro pulmón la canción que sonaba en el aparato. La canción se acabó y al mismo tiempo, escuchó como tocaban su puerta.

—Sakura…—llamaron su nombre mientras seguían tocando la puerta—Sakura...

Sakura bajo de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con el ama de llaves de su familia. La mujer la miró con las cejas arqueadas y la chica le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa, Yoko?—preguntó Sakura quitándose los cascos de los audífonos y deteniendo el reproductor.

—¿No vas a bajar a cenar?—le preguntó dulcemente la mujer, con una agraciada sonrisa—Tu padre mando a llamarte.

¿Su padre la mando a llamar? Sakura se extrañó. Esto era muy extraño. Su padre la llamaba muy poco, era rara vez cuando este deseaba verla. Su padre no era muy dado a ponerle atención a su hija menor, que era Sakura, este decía que era una chica rebelde, y Sakura no lo negaba porque esa era la verdad, así que pasaban el tiempo ignorándose mutuamente.

—No voy a bajar—le dijo al ama de llaves. Yoko puso una cara triste y Sakura le sonrió—Tu sabes cómo están las cosas. Ahora que termine el instituto y pasare el tiempo de vacaciones que tengo aquí junto a ese despreciable hombre que tengo como padre es mejor que nos ignoremos—le dijo a la mujer y volvió a sonreír—Extraño estar en el instituto, al menos cuando estaba allá no tenía que ver la cara de mi padre—dijo Sakura recordando su vida antes de salir de instituto, era divertida.

Yoko le palmeó el hombro.

—Sé que es así, pero es tu padre. Si él no hace el esfuerzo para que se lleven bien, hazlo tú. Enséñale a tratarte bien—le aconsejó la mujer.

Sakura intento reírse pero Yoko la miró seriamente.

—No voy a bajar—dijo Sakura por ultimo—Así que dile a mi padre que no lo hare—dijo esto dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la cama, se colocó los audífonos al tiempo que veía como Yoko salía de la habitación, sin decir nada por su decisión. Sakura sabía que no iba a decir nada y que la próxima persona que estaría en su cuarto en menos de cinco minutos seria su padre y acertó, porque su padre apareció por su puerta. Todo alto e imponente, Kizashi Haruno la miró con una mirada tan fría que podía congelar toda la habitación.

—He mandado a llamarte—dijo su padre.

—¿Que deseas, padre?—le preguntó Sakura comportándose por primera vez y siguiendo un poco el consejo de Yoko.

—Como dije, he mandado a llamarte, pero Yoko me dijo que no ibas a bajar—dijo su padre cruzándose de brazos.

—Si estabas ahí mismo porque no viniste a decírmelo tú, pero no tuviste que mandar a la pobre Yoko que de seguro está muy cansada—dijo Sakura recordando a la pobre mujer que debía de estar ya cansada de tanto trabajar.

—Eres algo irrespetuosa—murmuró su padre.

—Tengo algo de tu sangre—contrarrestó la chica.

Su padre sonrió gélidamente y se dio la vuelta.

—Hay alguien a quien quiero que veas, así que es mejor que bajes antes de que te arrepientas—dijo el hombre.

—¿Qué pasara si no bajo?—preguntó Sakura jugando un poco con su padre.

Su padre se volvió.

—¿Disculpa?

—No voy a bajar—dijo Sakura decidida. No quería ver a nadie y tampoco quería ver a alguno de los amiguitos de su padre—¿Acaso es otro de tus verdes vejetes amigos, que no pierden la oportunidad de acosar a cualquier chica menor de veinte?

Su padre entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia ella. Sakura se echó hacia atrás. Si, sabía que estaba mal responderle a tus padres, pero su padre se lo había ganado y si su padre la golpeaba se lo tenía merecido. Ella odiaba a su padre y hacia las cosas para hacerlo sentir mal. Su padre trataba a todo el mundo con amor, menos a ella. Siempre se había preguntado si era su hija de verdad, ya que este solo se mostraba amable con estas, quizás porque estas seguían las órdenes de su padre sin rechistar. Estaba harta de sus riñas, estaba harta de todo, si no fuera por su madre, que se sentiría muy mal si ella se fuera, se hubiese largado de ahí hace años, pero no quería causarle sufrimiento ya que la quería demasiado, era su madre después de todo.

—Kizashi—dijo una voz femenina.

Su padre y ella miraron hacia donde había sonado la voz, su madre, Mebuki Haruno, apareció a su vista. Mebuki entró por completo en la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó su madre mirándola.

—Papa no entiende que no quiero bajar a conocer a su vejestorio…—le dijo Sakura a su madre.

La mujer ahogó una risa y miró a su esposo.

—¿Vejestorio?—le preguntó Mebuki a su esposo.

Su padre se encogió de hombros y su madre soltó una carcajada, para luego mirarla otra vez.

—¿Por qué no bajas?—preguntó su madre con una sonrisa dulce.

—Pero…—quiso objetar Sakura.

Su madre le imploró con la mirada que no objetase nada, o al menos así lo vio Sakura, que asintió y se quedó callada. Su progenitora sonrió y agarró a su esposo de la mano, conduciéndolo hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y empujó a su padre afuera, antes de irse, se giró hacia ella.

—Ponte algo presentable—dijo su madre mirando sus pequeños shorts y su holgada blusa.

Sakura asintió para después ver como su madre le sonreía y se marchaba después, cerrando la puerta. Sakura se acercó a su armario haciéndole caso a su madre y buscó en su repertorio de ropas con poca tela, algo presentable. No tenía nada, ya que la ropa que usaba solo era para estar en casa y salir con sus amigas por ahí. Se alejó del guardarropa, quizás podía pedirle prestado algo a alguna de sus hermanas mayores… quizás… No, mejor no, tenía que encontrar algo presentable.

Se volvió otra vez al guardarropa y divisó algo blanco largo en él. Se acercó, ¿había estado eso ahí…? Sacó la prenda y la analizó. Era un vestido blanco, recordó que una de sus mejores amigas se lo había regalado hace unos meses, era un regalo y nunca lo había usado, quizás esta era la oportunidad. Se despojó de su ropa y se puso el vestido, volviéndose hacia el espejo observó su reflejo, no era muy corto pero tampoco muy largo, le llegaba a medio muslo. Se encogió de hombros, era lo único respetable que tenía además de su viejo uniforme del instituto.

Buscó unos zapatos que le combinasen y encontró en su zapatera unas sandalias del color del vestido, se las puso. Se acercó a la cómoda, quitándose la cinta que sujetaba su llamativo color de pelo, el cual era rosado. Se pasó un cepillo y lo dejo suelto. Miró sus ojos de color verdoso, se veían opacos y tenían bolsas negras debajo de ellos por el poco dormir que tenía. Se colocó una breve capa de maquillaje, tapándose las ojeras y solo para que pareciera natural y su cara no se viera muy opaca. Comprobó su estado otra vez en el espejo, se veía bien, decente, pero sabía que a su padre le molestaría de todas formas, sonrió para sí, aún mejor.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde sabía que estaban sus padres con el vejestorio, cuando entró en el salón, la conversación cesó y los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, Sakura se fijó rápidamente en el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de su padre, que no era para nada un vejestorio, era un hombre joven, lo que más llamaba la atención era su pelo, que era negro y largo, atado en una coleta, no combinaba para nada con el traje que llevaba.

 _«Es muy guapo…»_ , pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se sentó al lado de su madre y fijo la mirada otra vez en el hombre que la miraba por igual.

 _«Que ojos tiene…»,_ pensó viendo profundos y siniestros ojos negros. Parecía como si el hombre fuera un misterio andante.

—Ella es mi hija menor, Sakura—dijo su padre presentándola ante el hombre.

—Un placer, Sakura-chan—dijo el hombre guapo con una sonrisa demasiado derrite mujeres—Soy Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Uchiha?—le preguntó Sakura, le resultaba demasiado conocido el apellido.

Itachi asintió.

—Soy el hermano mayor de Obito—dijo Itachi refiriéndose al esposo de su hermana mayor. Con razón el apellido le parecía conocido, además de que el hombre en si se parecía al esposo de su hermana.

 _«Con razón se parece mucho a Obito…»,_ pensó Sakura mirando al hombre por el rabillo del ojo, aunque tenían varias similitudes, era obvio que Itachi se veía mil veces mejor que su cuñado, además de que se veía más amable que su cuñado.

—Un placer—dijo Sakura mostrándole su buena educación, eso y para que su padre vea que ella era una chica educada cuando se lo proponía.

Itachi levantó la barbilla en forma de saludo y Sakura vio que Itachi parecía como si hubiese dormido mucho en su vida, tenía algo de ojeras, pero eso le daba un toque sexy y como había dicho antes, misterioso.

—Pensé que ibas a venir con Sasuke—dijo su padre volviendo a la conversación de antes.

Itachi se sobresaltó y miró rápidamente hacia el padre de Sakura.

—Mi hermano no está en la ciudad en estos momentos—agrego rápidamente Itachi e hizo una mueca—Así que por eso vine solo—contestó Itachi.

—Ya veo—murmuró Kizashi pasando una mano por su barba oscura—¿Cuándo vuelve a la ciudad?—preguntó su padre—Cuando lo llame ayer no dijo nada de estar fuera de la ciudad.

—Quizás se lo olvido—dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura se quedó mirando al tipo. Este era muy extraño. Actuaba de una forma igual de extraña. No entendida cual era la razón por la que Sakura tenía que estar allí escuchando a su padre y a este hablar del tal Sasuke este… Sabía que era el hermano menor de Itachi y de Obito, lo había visto en la boda de Obito hace unos años pero ella nunca se relacionó con él. ¿Por qué hablaban de él…? ¿Qué era tan interesante sobre aquel tipo? Aquella vez que lo vio, le pareció un tipo frio y arrogante, de seguro el seguía siendo igual, claro, con ese gran físico que tenía cualquiera lo seria.

—Ya lo llamare y hablare con él—dijo su padre a Itachi.

Itachi hizo otra mueca.

—Si es lo mejor—dijo Itachi y miró a Sakura con expresión seria, Sakura se preguntó porque la miraba de esa manera—Ya tengo que irme.

—¿Pensé que te quedarías a cenar?—cuestionó su padre.

—Emm…—Itachi se rascó un lado de la frente con un dedo—Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer—dijo Itachi.

Si no fuera por su expresión nerviosa, Sakura se lo hubiese creído, pero era obvio que el hombre quería irse de allí rápido. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Su padre y el hombre se levantaron, Itachi se despidió de su madre quien había permanecido en silencio y se marchó del salón junto a su padre. Sakura miró a su madre que se levantó y se alejó de ella, aquello era muy extraño. ¿Por qué aquel hombre estaba ahí? ¿Por qué su madre se sentaba en otro lugar y tenía esa expresión de tristeza en la cara? Algo estaba pasando… Se siguió preguntando sobre Itachi… Ella nunca lo había visto en su vida, ni siquiera en la boda de su hermana con Obito. Obvio, sabía que era hermano de Obito porque lo había escuchado pero parecía que la relación entre estos hermanos no era muy buena.

Sus hermanas mayores hicieron aparición en el salón. Shizune y Tenten se acercaron a ella mientras que Rin iba con su madre. Shizune tomó a Sakura del brazo.

—Viste que guapo era, Sakura—dijo Shizune con ojos brillosos—Es igual que sus hermanos.

Sakura se rió, al parecer a su hermana le había gustado Itachi, bueno a cualquiera le gustaría, incluso a ella le había gustado y ella que había pensado que era un vejestorio o peor aún un hombre igual que su padre, pero se llevó todo lo contrario, con las pocas palabras que intercambiaron le pareció un hombre muy simpático, aunque uno no podía juzgar un libro por su portada. Él había parecido muy nervioso y algo misterioso, como si ocultase algo… No podía fiarse de este.

—Sí, se ve muy bien…—admitió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Bien? ¡Es guapísimo!—exclamó Shizune emocionada.

Shizune comenzó a hablar con Tenten sobre Itachi y Sakura las ignoró para observar a su madre y a la hermana mayor de todas, Rin. Ellas dos se mantenían hablando en voz baja. Se levantó, era mejor irse de allí. No entendida porque la habían hecho bajar para conocer al tipo ya que no dijeron mucho sobre este ni la razón por la que vino. Sakura se quedó pensativa… Se estaba imaginando cosas.

—Te quedas ahí—dijo su padre apareciendo en el salón, deteniendo a Sakura que volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá. Su padre se detuvo frente a ella y la señaló con el dedo—No entiendo porque has tratado a este hombre de esa manera.

Sakura parpadeo confusa. ¿Qué diablos? No había hecho nada, pero no objeto sobre ello, por primera vez iba a escuchar lo que su padre iba a decir antes de replicar, a veces ella tenía por manía mirar a la gente fijamente con miradas extrañas pero era porque era muy expresiva, quizás lo había mirado mal y no se había dado cuenta.

—Ese hombre que estaba aquí es uno de mis más grandes asesores y te comportas de esa manera, va a creer que no te damos educación y tú sabes muy bien que es bastante la que te damos—le espetó este.

Sakura arqueó las cejas. ¿Por qué mierda su padre le saltaba con aquello? Había sido educada con Itachi, se había mantenido al margen, guardando a la chica rebelde que era dentro de su interior.

—No he hecho nada—le dijo Sakura levantando el mentón hacia su padre.

—Tú nunca haces nada—dijo su padre exasperado—Te quiero el lunes en mi despacho temprano—dijo Kizashi.

—¿Es una orden?—preguntó Sakura siguiendo desafiando a su padre.

Este se rió y la miró con una mirada gélida pero no respondió. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y su padre le lanzo una mirada asesina. Maldición había perdido la batalla de miradas. Sakura desvió la mirada lejos de este. Era injusto, ella no había hecho nada delante del hombre no entendía porque su padre la trataba así. Su padre no dijo más nada, se fue del salón y cuando escuchó como la puerta del estudio de su padre se cerró con fuerza, su madre se acercó a ella y dijo:

—No le hagas caso—dijo Mebuki sonriendo con una sonrisa dulce.

—Yo no he hecho nada—dijo Sakura a su madre haciendo un puchero.

Mebuki le sonrió.

—Lo sé, es solo que tu padre está muy…—comenzó a decir su madre pero se calló abruptamente y se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándosela como si le doliera.

Rin se acercó a su madre.

—Mama es mejor que vayas a descansar…—dijo está poniéndose detrás de ella y masajeando sus hombros.

—Si—aceptó su madre, pero no se fue a descansar, se quedó ahí frente a Sakura mirándola con la misma expresión de antes, de tristeza—Sé que tu padre te ha tratado muy mal últimamente, lo siento, es solo que tu padre… estamos pasando por una situación muy… —su madre se interrumpió y desvió la mirada.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? Sakura arqueó las cejas. No entendía porque su madre se había interrumpido.

—¿Qué está pasando, madre?—preguntó Sakura, se estaba preocupando.

Mebuki negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada—dijo Mebuki sonriendo para tranquilizarla—Solo quiero que me escuches y por primera vez has caso a lo que tu padre dice—dijo está dándole un consejo que a Sakura no le gustaba mucho.

—¿Por qué debo hacerlo?—cuestionó Sakura, aquello no era algo muy bonito que digamos, acaso su madre no sabía que odiaba a su padre, bueno, no lo odiaba en sí, pero no lo toleraba, hasta que su padre no comenzase a entenderla y a hablarle así como le hablaba a sus hermanas, sin presión, las cosas cambiarían entre ellos y quizás, Sakura comenzaría a respetarlo.

Su madre volvió a frotarse la frente.

—Por favor—pidió Mebuki—Solo hazlo.

—Madre no gastes saliva en Sakura—dijo Rin mirándola y haciendo de muy mala manera—Lo que le dices a Sakura le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Es la persona más egoísta que he conocido hasta ahora.

¿Qué mierda? Sakura abrió la boca. Okay, al parecer hoy era el día de Jodan a Sakura. Esta apretó las manos, haciéndolas puños. No le importaría golpear a su hermana por lo que estaba diciendo. Era cierto que Sakura a veces era egoísta e insensible con otras personas lo era pero con su madre era un asunto aparte.

—No sé de qué hablan—dijo Sakura—Hablan como si yo me hubiese comportado de mala manera delante del visitante o como si hubiese hecho algo malo cuando lo único que hice fue sentarme en silencio escuchando a papa y a ese hombre hablar sobre otro y otras cosas que no me importan—dijo Sakura—Baje solo para ver a un hombre atractivo… ¿eso era todo? ¿Qué más querías? ¿Qué le abriera una alfombra roja para que caminase allí o algo?

—Claro que no fue para eso, solo queríamos que lo conocieras—murmuró su madre—Emm, es mejor que lo olvides por el momento—dijo ella haciendo un ademan de manos como restándole importancia para después darse la vuelta.

—¿El qué? ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Sakura, su madre estaba diciendo cosas raras. ¿Por qué tenía que conocer a ese hombre?

—Madre—murmuró Rin—Pienso que…

—No te metas en esto Rin.

Esto era tan confuso.

—Mama, no te guardes la lengua y suéltaselo—dijo Rin.

Sakura miró de mala manera a su hermana mayor. ¿Qué no se guarde la lengua y que se lo suelte? ¿Qué mierda era lo que pasaba allí? Sakura estaba más confundida que estar en una clase de trigonometría la cual no entendía para nada.

—¡Rin!—la regañó su madre.

Su hermana frunció el ceño y le cortó la mirada. Sakura se acercó a esta. Estaba a punto de volarle encima. Se merecía una cachetada, estaba harta de su hermana mayor. Le hablaba como si ella tuviese la culpa de todo lo que pasaba, lo cual ni siquiera sabía que sucedía realmente.

—¡Rin me estas cabreando!—le dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, solo esperaba que su hermana siguiera con su actitud de estúpida para entrar en acción. Sakura no tenía mucha paciencia con estas cosas.

—¡Sakura! ¡Rin! ¡Ya basta!—se metió su madre.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo creo que deberías decirle mama para que así deje de ser tan mente vacía y ponga los pies en la tierra pronto—dijo Rin.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—preguntó Sakura—¿He hecho yo algo que te ponga de mal humor? ¿O es que acaso tienes problemas con tu esposo y quieres pagarlos conmigo?—preguntó Sakura y soltó una carcajada—Ya sabía yo, ese matrimonio de ustedes fue muy rápido, jure que era porque estaba embarazada pero ya veo que no—murmuró Sakura mirando el vientre de su hermana, este no había crecido los meses después de la boda, la cual fue hace dos años—De seguro ya él está harto de ti y tiene a otra mujer, y quizás la otra chica se parece a mí y por eso montas la bronca conmigo.

Rin soltó una carcajada.

—No me hagas reír.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Puede suceder—dijo Sakura—Es un tipo bastante guapo y tú no eres lo bastante bonita—dijo Sakura dándole una mirada despectiva. Esto cabreó a su hermana ya que dio un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras—dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos—Cuando el destino te golpee en la cara no estarás riendo—dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse del salón.

¿Qué mierda? Que no iba a estar riendo cuando el destino le golpease la cara. No sabía a qué se refería con esto. Sakura no había hecho nada malo hasta ahora, bueno, ser irrespetuosa con sus padres, pero eso lo hacía cualquiera, sucedía de vez en cuando.

—No le hagas caso—dijo su madre acercándose para después seguir los pasos de su hija mayor y marcharse del salón.

Sakura se quedó en el salón preguntándose qué estaba pasando con su familia. Shizune y Tenten se acercaron a ella y le palmearon la espalda, para luego marcharse del salón, eso sí, después de que Shizune murmuraba algo que casi no entendió bien, la única palabra que pudo entender fue matrimonio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Había pasado varios minutos desde que se había bajado del avión y ahora caminaba junto a su asistente hacia su vehículo privado. Le dolía la espalda y estaba hecho polvo, había pasado aquel fin de semana revisando informes cuando debió de haber estado descansando. Soltó un suspiro. Quería irse directamente a su piso a hacerle el amor a su cama, pero no, tenía que ir a una estúpida reunión con un imbécil que no podía esperar otro día.

Su chofer abrió la puerta trasera y Sasuke Uchiha entró junto con su asistente. Una vez que se acomodó en el asiento, recostó la cabeza contra en respaldo del asiento al tiempo que el chofer se subía al auto y arrancaba. Si hubiese sido otra persona le hubiese dicho a su chofer que pusiera rumbo a su piso y no a la empresa del socio de su padre, Kizashi Haruno, pero como él era un hombre muy competente y no le gustaba dejar las cosas para después, no dijo nada.

—Señor—lo llamó su asistente a su lado, llamando su atención.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja arqueada. ¿Qué quería su asistente ahora? Esperaba que no le dijese que tenía una reunión después de la de Kizashi, seria tedioso.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó a la mujer.

—Puedo llamar al señor Haruno y cancelar la reunión—dijo su asistente—Si usted quiere...—dijo está sonriendo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No importa, mientras más temprano salga de esto, mejor—dijo Sasuke revolviéndose el cabello negro con una mano.

—¿Esta conforme?

¿Conforme? No lo estaba pero que mierda importaba, él solo quería llegar a sus metas y para hacerlo tenía que ver a Kizashi Haruno.

—No importa—volvió a decir Sasuke al parecer la mujer no entendía que ya no importaba.

El silencio volvió en el auto.

—¿Está bien?—pregunto su asistente que no entendía que Sasuke no deseaba hablar—No parecer estarlo—dijo ella tan cerca de él, demasiado cerca.

Sasuke bajo la mirada hacia los pechos de la mujer que se asomaban por la blusa entreabierta de su asistente, si no hubiese estado cansado quizás estuviese haciendo otra cosa, como tener relaciones en el auto con su asistente, sin importarle que el chofer los viera. Sonrió con su sonrisa característica.

—Solo estoy cansado—le dijo Sasuke conteniendo un bostezo, además tenía algo de sueño. Tenía par de días sin dormir bien. Aquella semana que había estado en Washington se la había pasado de reunión en reunión, resolviendo algunas cosas, revisando informes. No había tenido mucho tiempo para descansar.

—¿Por qué no duerme señor?—preguntó ella—Puede tomar una pequeña siesta...—dijo su asistente y se señaló el regazo—Aquí...

Sasuke arqueó las cejas y luego sonrió. Sabía muy bien lo que pensaba su asistente. Se recostó su regazo, quedando conforme y cerrando los ojos para echar una pequeña siesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

La pelirosa maldijo mientras entraba en el edificio donde está la empresa de su familia. Odiaba tener que venir allí y más cuando ella deseaba estar sentada en su habitación escuchando música o viendo series. Miro su reloj, había llegado a la hora acordada, no iba atrasada, lo único que le molestaba era como estaba vestida. Su madre había insistido en que se vistiera como si ella fuese a una entrevista de trabajo. Bajo la mirada, mirando la falda negra por debajo de las rodillas que llevaba y la blusa de manga larga de color blanca, no le gustaba esa ropa, pero su madre la había obligado a que se vistiera así y que también se pusiera tacones para que se viese más formal. Ella no le gustaba mucho los tacones, era alta y con ellos parecía una jirafa. La mayor parte del tiempo usaba sandalias, zapatillas de deporte o botas de tacón bajo, pero los tacones eran otra cosa, era demasiado alta para usarlos, además de que eran incomodos.

Se detuvo frente al ascensor y lo llamó. En el reflejo de la puerta se vio, Genial, el moño que tenía en la cabeza estaba hecho una mierda, su cabello nunca se quedaba quieto cuando ella quería además de que este era de un asqueroso color. Lo había heredado de su padre al parecer lo único en un tono mucho más claro. Se llevó una mano al moño, intentando arreglárselo, pero lo que hizo fue desarreglarlo más y lo dejo. Ya más tarde lo arreglaría, eso sí, si es que tenía tiempo.

—¿Dios, por que tarda tanto esta cosa…?—preguntó Sakura refiriéndose al ascensor.

Estaba desesperada. Quería irse de allí. Empezó a mirar por el lugar, hacía tiempo que no pisaba los condominios de su padre. Sakura hizo una mueca. ¿Para que lo haría de todos modos si de todas formas no era muy bienvenida allí? Comenzó a jugar con sus pies, para luego escuchar unos ruidosos pasos de tacones sobre el suelo. Sakura volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro para curiosear, para ver quién era que llevaba esos tacones tan molestosos.

Una pareja se acercaban hacia ella. Sakura sin discreción alguna observó a la mujer que tenía la cabeza gacha como si le hubiesen dado un sermón o quizás era pura vergüenza, había mujeres que todavía actuaban así en esta época. No le dio importancia y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el hombre, quien se parecía a alguien que había conocido, la mierda es que no supo a quién. El hombre era guapo y muy alto. Según vio tenía el cabello oscuro y algo desarreglado, como si se hubiese levantado, cosa que le daba un toque muy sexy.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y siguió comiéndose con los ojos a aquel hombre, hasta que tuvo que darse la vuelta rápidamente, ya que ellos estaban a unos pasos de ella, probablemente pensaban que era un pervertida acosadora.

En ese mismo momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Sakura agradeció al cielo. Entró junto a la pareja que acababa de llegar. Las puertas se cerraron y Sakura se acercó al panel de control para indicar el piso al que iba, pulso el botón del quinto piso que era el piso donde estaba la oficina de su padre. Con el rabillo del ojo observó a la pareja, que ni se inmutaron en presionar algún botón, tal vez iban al mismo piso que ella.

Sakura volvió a observar al hombre que estaba a su lado, de cerca era mucho más guapo. Seguía diciendo que se le parecía a alguien pero no podía asociar el parecido a algún nombre.

—Me duele el cuello—dijo el hombre llevándose una mano a este y sobándose el área adolorida.

—Cuando salgamos le daré un masaje, mi señor—dijo la mujer coquetamente.

Sakura silbó bajito, no era metiche, pero era obvio que la mujer se sentía atraída y que era alguna empleada del hombre, claro, por el _«señor»_ o al menos que fuese una sumisa y que a este le gustaba que lo llamasen por ese arquetipo.

—No importa—la interrumpió el hombre—Cuando termine de hablar con Kizashi me iré y tú me acompañaras—coqueteo el hombre.

Genial, Sakura se estaba sintiendo el tercero en discordia, una violinista. Se movió incomoda en su lugar. Vio como la mujer asentía. Sakura observó la escena con una mueca, al parecer a la mujer le gustaba el hombre o quizás tenían una relación, pero a ella que mierda le importaba, ni siquiera lo conocía, aunque se sintió un poco celosa de la mujer, una mujer como ella y tenía a un hombre como él.

—Le dije que podíamos haber llamado al señor Kizashi y…—dijo la mujer.

—Shh—la mandó a callar el hombre—Ya estamos aquí, ¿no? Kizashi me está esperando.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que el hombre había mencionado el nombre de su padre y ella sabía que su padre era el único que tenía ese nombre en su edificio, iba a preguntar pero antes de replicar algo su bolso comenzó a emitir su canción favorita de su grupo de pop coreano supo que era su celular, lo sacó del bolso. Hablando del diablo… Contestó.

—Dígame—contestó.

— _Aun no te veo aquí—_ escuchó que decía su progenitor.

Sakura se tragó un improperio y sonrió.

—Estoy en el ascensor, padre—murmuró rodando los ojos. El hombre era un maldito, ni que ella fuese Flash para llegar rápidamente.

— _Más te vale—_ dijo su padre y le colgó dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Sakura gruño saliéndosele un improperio y luego se tapó la boca, miro hacia la pareja. El hombre la estaba mirando con las cejas arqueadas. Sakura le sonrió y susurró una disculpa. El hombre sonrió y Sakura se fijó en que sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche y llamaban mucho la atención. Obvio que él también llamaba la atención, tenía una cara muy hermosa, como si hubiese sido tallada por los dioses. Intento no ruborizarse, diciendo que había hombres más guapos que él, como su mejor amigo Sasori, él era guapo también.

Dejó de comérselo con la mirada y agachó la cabeza, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. Desvió sus pensamientos. Metió el móvil de gama alta en el bolso. De seguro él pensaba que quizás era una empleada de aquel lugar, todo por la ropa que llevaba. Lo que su madre le hacía hacer, o mejor dicho su padre la obligaba a hacer.

 _«Maldito viejo»,_ murmuró en su mente y deseando decírselo a la cara a su padre.

El elevador se detuvo y cuando las puertas abrieron, salió rápidamente de él, quería irse de allí rápido, de todos modos ni siquiera sabía para que estuviera allí hoy. Fue hacia la secretaria de su padre, quien estaba fuera de la oficina de este. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la mujer, quien estaba hablando por teléfono, se apartó el aparato de la cara.

—Te espera adentro—le dijo la secretaria al verla y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió hacia la doble puerta de madera, se detuvo frente a esta y suspiro mientras llevaba una mano hacia el manubrio, lo giro y empujo la puerta. Entró en la oficina de su padre. Lo buscó con la mirada. Su progenitor estaba sentando en su enorme sillón detrás de aquel amplio escritorio con su aire de dictador. Tenía las manos unidas y la miraba fijamente. Ella le sonrió y su padre siguió con la mirada dura sobre ella. Sakura suspiro, cerró la puerta y marchó hacia el centro de la habitación, tomó asiento frente a su padre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué quisiste que viniese aquí…?—preguntó Sakura confundida, no entendía porque estaba allí.

—Espera a que llegue—dijo su padre.

¿Esperar a que llegue? ¿Quién? En ese instante se abrió la puerta, Sakura volvió la cabeza y se sorprendió bastante. La persona que estaba entrando en ese momento, era el guapo hombre del ascensor e iba solo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de que una lectora me hablase sobre la idea sobre hacer una edición a la antigua versión de Matrimonio de Conveniencia que esta qui, me dije, ¿por que no? No pierdo nada pero no quise perder el tiempo con la antigua versión y preferí modificar la que tengo publicada en Wattpad. Asi que es por eso que traje la otra versión aquí a Fanfiction. Aquí cambian uff muchas cosas, obviamente comenzara un poco parecida a la otra pero ira cambiando en algunas cosas, pero les diré que para los que me leen desde hace mucho y se han leído dicha historia, es mejor que no vuelven capítulos y seguirla pie a pie.**

 **Gracias por leerla y apoyarla. Se los agradezco de corazón.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**.**

 **Married**

 **(Casada Con El)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la chica que estaba a su lado, salió como alma que lleva al diablo. Sasuke estaba esperando que esta se cayera, ya que iba demasiado rápido y más con aquellos tacones. Salió junto a su asistente y vio a la chica que estaba frente a la secretaria, para luego alejarse de ella y caminar hacia la oficina de Kizashi Haruno. Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia la secretaria, no dejo de mirar a la chica, se le parecía conocida. La chica abrió la puerta y desapareció por esta.

Claro. Sabía quién era la chica. La conocía. Ese cabello rosado era inolvidable. _«Esta es la chica suertuda»,_ pensó Sasuke, con razón se le había parecido conocida, aquella era la _chica_.

Sasuke se despidió de su asistente para marchar hacia la oficina de Kizashi, siguiendo el mismo rumbo de la _chica_. Abrió la puerta y cuando la cerró a su espalda, la chica quien estaba de espaldas a él, giro el rostro. Sasuke sonrió, era muy guapa aún más de cerca. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado, le dio una rápida mirada. Antes no había reparado en ella, pero en verdad que era una chica guapa.

Estaba vestida formalmente, pero aun así la ropa formal que llevaba no escondía las pequeñas curvas que tenía, además de esas torneadas piernas. Arqueó las cejas mientras se pregunta cómo era que una chica como ella que aún no llegaba a los veinte tenía el cuerpo tan desarrollado. Subió la mirada hacia su rostro, ella tenía unos grandes ojos verdes como el jade y lo miraba sorprendido, de seguro preguntándose quién diablos era él. Ahogo una risita. Aquella chica ya debía de conocerlo.

—Buenos días—saludó Sasuke a la chica que le sonrió tímidamente y apartó la mirada. Sasuke volvió la vista hacia Kizashi—¿Cómo estas Haruno-san?—le preguntó al hombre frente a él.

El hombre de mediana edad hizo una mueca.

—He estado mejor..—murmuró y luego con la cabeza señaló a su hija. Si, aquella era la chica.

—Umm… Ya veo.

—Sakura—llamó Kizashi a la chica quien tenía el pelo rosado recogido a lo alto de la cabeza. La chica volvió la cabeza hacia su padre—Él es Sasuke Uchiha, es un amigo de la familia—murmuró Kizashi presentando a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y miró a la chica que le ofrecía su mano derecha, una mano muy cuidada y delicada, con las uñas largas pintadas de rosa. Genial, una fresita le iba a tocar. Sasuke aceptó tu mano, estrechándosela.

—Mucho gusto—dijo ella sonriéndole.

—El placer es mío—murmuró Sasuke soltando su mano.

—Ella es mi hija Sakura, como ya sabes la menor de todas…—continuó Kizashi presentándolos, como si Sasuke no supiera ya quien era la chica—Sé que estás cansado por el viaje de este fin de semana y quizás no debí llamarte anoche para decirte que vinieses—dijo el hombre levantando una mano y acariciándose el cuello—Quizás podíamos esperar…

Si eso era lo que había estado pensando, ¿por qué mierda no lo dijo antes? Suspiro y sonrió.

—¿Esperar? Mientras más temprano nos conozcamos mejor—murmuró él mirando otra vez a Sakura que se ruborizo al instante y desvió la mirada. Sasuke volvió a sonreír, estaba seguro de que la chica se sentía atraída hacia él, claro, el provocaba ese efecto en las mujeres y más en las adolescentes como Sakura—Te ves un poco nerviosa—dijo molestándola un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es que te pareces a alguien que he visto…—dijo Sakura.

—Él es el hermano menor de Obito y Itachi, el hombre que viste el viernes en casa…—dijo Kizashi explicando el parecido entre ellos—Sasuke, te dejo a solas para que hables con ella.

Kizashi se levantó y salió del despacho. Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Sasuke supuso lo que venía ahora, de seguro su padre no le había dicho lo que tenía entre manos con ella y para lo que ella sería buena.

—¿Hablar? Hay algo que no me cuadra aquí, señor Uchiha—dijo Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

—Sasuke, llámame Sasuke, señor me hace sentir viejo y además señor Uchiha es mi padre—le explicó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué diablos tu y yo tenemos que hablar?—preguntó ella sin hacer caso a su comentario—Es la primera vez que te veo y créeme no quiero hablar contigo, solo quiero irme a casa, quitarme estas horquillas del pelo y este estúpido traje. ¡Así que habla!—exigió esto último.

Sasuke levantó las cejas. Así que ella quería que le dijera lo que iba a pasar en adelante sin ni siquiera endulzárselo un poco, bueno, si eso era lo que ella quería.

—No me gusta hablar con rodeos—dijo Sasuke y fijo su mirada en ella—Vas a casarte conmigo, quieras o no quieras.

Ella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, perpleja. Claro, de seguro pensando como una chica tan joven como ella, con una deliciosa vida de juventud por delante, tenía que casarse con un hombre como el, aunque no era tan viejo. Sonrió. Él tampoco quería casarse, pero tenía que hacerlo para cumplir su meta.

—No acepto un no por respuesta—le dijo y ella reaccionó.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme una cosa así?!—exclamó Sakura y levantó una mano—Como puedes ver yo todavía soy muy joven, hace meses que salí del instituto y no perdería mi tiempo casándome con un viejo marrano, asqueroso y seguramente pervertido como tú, no me gustan los que los tienen caídos. Ni siquiera sé quién eres y porque seas el hermano de Obito crees que te conozco, te equivocas, no interactuó con nadie de mi familia y menos con mi hermana Rin.

Sasuke la observó con el ceño fruncido. ¡Que chica tan cínica! Además de que lo había insultado. ¿Viejo? ¿Marrano? ¿Asqueroso? No era nada de eso. ¿Pervertido? Sonrió, aquello no lo negaría porque era verdad. ¿Que lo tenía caído? ¿Acaso quería que le enseñara lo que tenía entre las piernas? Claro, debía de ser eso, los adolescentes de esta época solo pensaban en eso.

« _Esta chica me dará problemas…_ », se dijo a sí mismo. Al parecer la chica tenía carácter, pero él era un domador de leonas, muy pronto la convertiría en una gatita dócil, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Decidió molestarla un poco.

—Si crees que lo tengo caído porque no lo ves por ti misma—murmuró mientras se levantaba y se paraba frente a ella, se llevó las manos a las caderas, viendo como ella mantenía la mirada en su pelvis—Además, las señoritas educadas como usted, no dicen esas cosas.

—¡Pues ve sabiendo que no lo soy!—dijo ella dejando de mirar su entrepierna y subía la mirada hasta su cara.

—¿Qué no eres? ¿Señorita?—preguntó Sasuke con burla y al ver que su cara se sonrojaba de nuevo, dijo—Nunca me lo imagine de esa forma pero ya que lo dices…—siguió molestándola—Hará las cosas más fáciles cuando nos casemos.

Ella lo miro medio espantada para después frunció el ceño.

—Si soy señorita—murmuró algo ruborizada—Me refiera a que no soy educada, bueno, si soy educada, solo que no uso mi educación con idiotas como tú.

—Ah, ya veo, debiste decirlo antes—le dijo Sasuke soltando una carcajada.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres un imbécil. ¡No me agradas!

Sasuke volvió a reírse y Sakura lo miró con enfado reflejado en sus ojos. No tenía tiempo para tontear con niñitas engreídas como ella. Tenía que conseguir que aceptase o era eso o sus planes iban a parar al fondo del retrete.

—¡Ya acepta de una maldita vez!—espetó y ella se echó hacia atrás—Yo no me ando con rodeos y tú estás haciendo que lo haga. Estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa pronto al igual que tú. Así que es mejor que aceptes, ya que tarde o temprano sucederá.

—No me voy a casar contigo—se negó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke volvió a soltar una carcajada al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella, posando las manos en los brazos de la butaca donde estaba sentada. Sintió el miedo de Sakura porque esta se encogió en el asiento, como si pudiera escapar de él. Él la afectaba, lo veía en sus ojos. Las mejillas de Sakura volvieron a colorarse de rojo.

—Te has ruborizado—le dijo Sasuke, y quiso tomar sus mejillas en sus manos, debía de ser suaves, así se veían.

Ella miro hacia otra parte, estaba muy nerviosa.

—Imbécil—dijo ella—Cabrón de sangre fría.

—Claro, por ahora soy de sangre fría pero cuando estemos en el dormitorio te enseñare lo que es un hombre de sangre caliente. Ah, también te enseñare modales porque te faltan muchos.

—Pervertido.

Él acercó su rostro hacia el de ella. Observó sus labios que eran rosados y se veían apetitosos. No iba a besarla, no podía hacer eso todavía, pero si la haría desear sus labios. Cortó un poco más la distancia hasta que sentía la respiración de Sakura sobre sus labios, genial, deseaba besarla ahora.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante haciendo que Sasuke se alejara de Sakura. Era el padre de Sakura que volvía con una bandeja en las manos. Sasuke volvió a su asiento.

—He traído un poco de café, no está muy bueno—dijo Kizashi y le pasó una taza llena de café—Sabes cómo están las cosas.

—¿Las cosas?—cuestionó Sakura.

Sasuke se llevó la taza a los labios, el café sabia a tierra, pero supuso que era café del barato por cómo estaban las cosas en la familia de los Haruno. Sasuke miró a Sakura, al parecer no sabía nada de la situación por la que pasaba su familia, por eso actuaba de esa manera, tan ignorante a la situación real.

—No importa y gracias de todos modos—contestó Sasuke tomando otro trago de café, no iba a ser descortés con Kizashi, así que se tomaría el café con sabor a tierra.

Sakura lo imito burlándose de él. Sasuke la volvió a mirar y ella volvió la cabeza para no mirarlo. ¡Qué infantil!

—¿Qué han decidido?—preguntó Kizashi a su hija, pero ella no respondió así que decidió preguntarle a Sasuke—¿Qué ha dicho mi hija?

Sasuke miró a Sakura y dejo la taza sobre la bandeja.

—Ha dicho que si—mintió Sasuke para molestarla y al ver la cara que ponía Sakura, agregó—Es una chica muy simpática y educada, señor Haruno, debe de sentirse orgulloso—volvió a mentir encontrando todo esto divertido.

Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¡Eso no es verdad!—exclamó ella mirando a su padre—¡Papa no me puedes obligar a casarme con este tipo! ¡Es un pervertido! ¡Además como puedes pensar casarme tan joven!

Kizashi miro a su hija fijamente. Sasuke silbó, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. Se cruzó de piernas a disfrutar el espectáculo.

—Sakura—murmuró Kizashi.

—¡No puedes pretender casarme con él! ¡Sé que no he sido muy buena contigo y he sido un poco mal hija, pero no es una razón para que tengas que castigarme así!—gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, al parecer aquello le estaba afectando demasiado.

—Sakura—volvió a llamarla Kizashi para que se detuviera pero la chica siguió hablando estupideces—¡Silencio!—exclamó el hombre haciendo que la chica lo mirase espantada, bueno, por lo menos había hecho que se callase—¡Es una orden!

—¿Me estas ordenando casarme con él? ¿Qué clase de padre eres? ¿Cómo puedes ordenarme a que me case con este pervertido?

—Estoy harto de que me estés llevando la contraria, además es por tu bien—murmuró Kizashi que luego soltó una carcajada—Sakura, míralo de esta forma, es por tu propio bien, si no te casas con Sasuke ya puedes irte despidiendo de todas tus comodidades porque no se seguiré manteniendo a una hija que vive llevándome la contraria cada vez que puede, que hace todo lo que le da la gana. Puedes irte te la casa y vivir por ti misma. Trabajando, quizás como prostituta o de bailarina, sabes bailar mucho, ¿no?

—¿Me estas amenazando?—preguntó ella mirando duramente a su progenitor.

—Tómalo como quieras—dijo el hombre para después suspirar.

Ella se levantó del asiento, tenía las manos apretadas en puños y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la tanta fuerza que hacía, estaba seguro de que se estaba lastimando la palma con las uñas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu propia hija?!—grito—¿Es que acaso no te importo?

Kizashi volvió a mirar a su hija, con una mirada sin expresión, la respuesta estaba reflejada en su cara. Vio como Sakura abría la boca perpleja, estaba dolida y Sasuke sintió por un momento las ganas de ir a abrazarla y consolarla, pero se contuvo. Esto ella tenía que pasarlo sola, además él no tenía por qué meterse en cosas sin importancia.

Sakura buscó su mirada, estaba llorando. Ella se dio rápidamente la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, hasta que ella abrió la puerta y la cerró con un golpe fuerte que pensó que quizás la puerta se había salido de las bizarras. Sasuke sonrió y miró a Kizashi que se masajeaba la frente.

—Tu hija tiene carácter—le dijo al hombre quien lo miro como diciéndole, ¿tú crees?

—Ya verás que la convenceré—dijo el hombre.

—Déjame eso a mí—le dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba. Era tiempo de irse de allí ya. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella aceptara lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Unos días después, estaba en el centro comercial con sus mejores amigas. Les había hablado por teléfono sobre lo que había pasado. Sus amigas eran las únicas con las que podía hablar y que ellas pudiesen comprender su dolor, ya que su familia era muy injusta con ella. Recordó lo que paso cuando fue a ver a su padre a su oficina, su padre había sido el más injusto con ella, sabía que había sido mal hija, pero aquello no era una razón para que él hiciera esas cosas, proponerla al matrimonio con una persona totalmente desconocida, además de que el tipo en si no le agradaba para nada, nunca había conocido a una persona tan odiosa y difícil de tratar, demasiado arrogante para su gusto.

Se sentía triste, se había acostumbrado a las riñas de su padre, a su mal humor y a su odio, pero nunca pensó que él llegaría a esos extremos con tal de castigarla. Se preguntó porque no escogía a algunas de sus hermanas solteras para que se casara con ese engreído, ellas estarían gustosas de casarse con aquel imbécil.

 _«Vamos Sakura, tienes que admitir que aunque sea un imbécil se ve demasiado bien»,_ dijo una vocecita en lo fondo de su cabeza. Lo admitía, pero que importaba. Ella no iba a casarse con él y punto. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para escaparse de aquel compromiso. Aunque… Su padre la había amenazado. ¿Cómo podría vivir así de la forma que él había dicho? Eso era muy cruel. Su vida estaba hecha de una forma, no podía cambiar tan rápidamente.

Movió la cabeza y se volvió a hacer la misma pregunta que se había estado haciendo desde que su compromiso salió a relucir. ¿Por qué quería él casarse con ella? Ella no parecía el tipo de chica con el que un hombre como Sasuke podía casarse. Quizás era por otra cosa, además de que su padre la estaba obligando a hacerlo.

—Sakura está haciendo miradas raras otra vez, Hinata—murmuró una de sus amigas, Ino, echándose el largo cabello rubio hacia atrás—Deja las caras, Sakura.

—Odio mi vida—dijo Sakura apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

—Vamos Sakura—dijo su Ino mirándola con sus brillantes ojos celestes—Vele el lado positivo, no tendrás que salir con chicos para encontrar a tu hombre ideal, ya tienes uno. Además es muy guapo—murmuró sonriendo.

—Oh—murmuró Sakura levantó la cabeza—Ino, mírale tú también el lado positivo, si sigues fastidiándome y animándome a que me case con ese cretino, te golpeare y tendrás que buscar un cirujano para que te arregle la cara y así dejaras de verte tan fea.

Su amiga abrió la boca sorprendida por el insulto.

—¡Oye!—dijo su amiga haciendo pucheros—¡No soy fea!

—¡Fea!—exclamó Sakura jugando con ella.

—¡Tonta!—dijo Ino siguiéndole el juego.

—Y-ya no empiecen—dijo Hinata pasándose una mano por el largo negro cabello—Sakura, perdona que me entrometa, pero no puedes huir de tu destino, si tu destino es casarte con él, no puedes cambiarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Prefería cuando Hinata estaba tranquila y sin comentar nada, no cuando la chica se entrometía. No estaba feliz y su consejo le había enfadado un poco.

—Sabes que no me importa, ¿verdad? Tu consejo ha ido al retrete de mi cerebro—le dijo a Hinata y esta puso los ojos en blanco—Yo sí puedo cambiar mi destino y no creo que mi destino sea casarme con Sasuke.

—Pero si con Sasori ¿no?—contrarrestó Hinata.

Sakura se ruborizó con tan solo la mención del nombre de su amado. Sasori era otro de sus mejores amigos, además de que era el chico del que llevaba enamorada por mucho tiempo. No se imaginaba su vida si se llegaba a casar con Sasuke, estaría lejos de Sasori y su amor, porque el siempre soñaba ser correspondido, se iría a boulevard de los sueños rotos.

—Gracias, Hinata, eres de muy buena ayuda—le dijo Sakura a la chica.

Hinata sonrió y le apuntó con el dedo.

—No huyas de él, es lo único que te digo—dijo la chica y Sakura la miro sorprendida. Normalmente era silenciosa y no objetaba nada cuando ellas hablaban pero ahora estaba muy hablativa.

—Eres tan seca, dices eso porque nunca te has enamorado de verdad—le dijo a Hinata que puso una mirada triste y miró hacia otro lado. Sabía que la había herido, pero ahora mismo no tenía pensamientos coherentes en su mente. Soltó un suspiro—Pensé que me iban a apoyar a huir de "Mi destino" pero solo hacen que me aliente a casarme con él, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes?

—Es que es guapo—murmuró Ino con los ojos brillosos—Demasiado guapo.

—Solo te fijas en el físico, Ino, ni siquiera lo conoces en persona, es malo y pervertido, un maldito cretino, grosero, arrogante y si sigo no terminare nunca—dijo Sakura recordando los defectos que había visto del tipo.

—¿Tan mal te cayo?—preguntó Hinata volviendo a mirarla otra vez, la expresión de antes se había ido.

—Sí, es un pesado—le contestó Sakura—Me pregunto para que quiere casarse conmigo, no es que no sea fea, pero no soy tan bonita tampoco—les dijo a sus amigas quienes asintieron—Soy una chica simplona, además de que él es un hombre que puede tener a cualquier mujer, incluidas supermodelos. Esto es muy raro.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez quería casarse y no encontró una chica adecuada y de buena familia. Sabes cómo son los hombres ricos, las apariencias es de lo que más se preocupan después del dinero. Imagínate que se case con una stripper, no me lo imaginaria lo que harían los medios, son crueles a veces.

—Eso no me importa. Una stripper puede ser útil para él, se ve que solo quiere tener relaciones con las mujeres que le pasen por delante. Conocí a su secretaria o lo que sea que sea, pero me pareció que tenían una relación, no relación, si no como si estuviese acostándose con ella y la muchacha siente algo por él, pero como Sasuke es hombre ya saben lo que pasa—les dijo a sus amigas.

—¿Acaso estas celosa?—preguntó Ino con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

—No tengo porque, él no me interesa—dijo y se levantó de la mesa, tomando sus bolsas apiladas sobre el suelo.

—¿Ya te vas?—preguntó Ino.

—Sí, tengo que llegar temprano a casa para alistarme. Mi padre está planificando una cena, para que el cretino ese y yo nos "conozcamos mejor" como si no tuviese bastante de él ya.

—Suerte con la cena—dijo Hinata despidiéndose de ella.

—¡Buena suerte y llévate de lo que te dijimos!—le gritó Ino mientras Sakura se alejaba de ellas.

No se iba a llevar de nada. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para no tener que casarse con Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Por muchas veces que lo hizo en el pasado, se dijo que esta sería la última vez. Se encontraba con una mujer de cabello rojo encima de él, estaba hecho polvo por la actividad reciente, Karin, la mujer, a veces se excedía cuando tenía el control. Sasuke la tumbó a su lado, haciendo que ella refunfuñara. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada fija de Karin.

—Ya no podemos hacer esto—dijo Sasuke terminando de ponerse los pantalones. Miró a Karin, ella arqueó sus finas cejas ante lo que él dijo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Karin poniéndose de lado sobre la cama.

—Sabes muy bien porque ya no podemos—le dijo mientras se colocaba la camisa. Tenía que irse a su piso ya, hoy tenía que asistir a una cena "importante".

—Lo sé, Sasuke-kun—murmuró Karin—¿Acaso es necesario casarte con esa mocosa?—preguntó Karin sentándose, sus generosos senos se balancearon ante la acción—¡Es solo una niñita!

—Eso me dije yo mismo cuando la vi pero tengo que hacerlo y que no se hable más—le dijo cuando vio que ella iba a replicar otra vez.

Karin guardó silencio y lo observó atentamente. Cuando Sasuke terminó de vestirse se giró hacia ella mientras observaba su reloj, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero tenía que ducharse en su piso y quitarse aquella ropa.

—Ya nos veremos después—dijo acercándose a la puerta, habían estado en una habitación de un hotel parte de la tarde.

—De acuerdo, pero llámame cuando termines—dijo Karin bajando de la cama y caminando hacia él. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le dio un rápido beso en los labios—¿Ok?

—Si es que me acuerdo—dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta. Escuchó un gruñido de la mujer y sonrió **.**

Salió de la habitación y bajo en el ascensor hacia el aparcamiento, se montó en su coche. Puso marcha hasta su piso. Tenía que arreglarse para la cena. Kizashi lo había llamado esta tarde para informarle que tenía que ir a su casa a cenar, algo que le pareció a Sasuke muy estúpido, pero iba a ir de todos modos, ya que quería ver a Sakura y molestarla un poco. Su móvil empezó a sonar. Aprovechó que el siguiente semáforo se puso en luz roja para contestar, era su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto, su amigo llamaba siempre para querer algo.

— _Hola Sasuke—_ escuchó la voz de su amigo del otro lado de la línea— _¿Adivina qué? ¡Ya he llegado! ¿Vas a venir a verme?_

¿Ir a verlo? Ni que Naruto fuese su amante. Se froto la mano contra la frente y ahogó una maldición. Había estado aquellos días feliz de la vida, su amigo, que era un demasiado molestoso, se había ido de viaje por un mes y al parecer había regresado. ¿Por qué tuvo que contestar? Naruto fastidiaba tanto. Debió primero pensarlo antes de contestar, cuando hablaba con Naruto duraba horas porque su amigo no se callaba.

—¡ _Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!—_ lo llamó Naruto como un niño pidiendo dulces, cosa que no era.

—Naruto, estoy cansado ahora mismo, llama otro día—le dijo.

— _Claro como no lo vas a estar. ¿Estas con Karin, verdad?—_ preguntó Naruto— _De seguro que no ya que no se oye cerca._

Sasuke sonrió, su amigo tenía un sexto sentido, no estaba con Karin en ese momento pero si había estado.

—No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, tengo un asunto pendiente—le dijo a Naruto.

— _Sasuke como amigo que soy, creo que deberías dejar de andar con Karin_ —dijo Naruto como siempre decía cada vez que mencionaban a Karin— _Es una chica muy promiscua y además de eso, ella puede arruinar tu imagen._

—No empieces—murmuró Sasuke frotándose un poco más la frente, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

— _Debes de pensar bien las cosas._

—No debe de importarte con quien me acueste, Naruto…

Su amigo se rió.

— _Estas en tus días, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que estas tan gruñón?_

Sasuke se rió. Él no estaba gruñón. Deseó teletransportarse y caer en el lugar donde estaba Naruto, hacerlo callar con un puño.

—Tengo que colgar, tengo un asunto ahora, como te dije—le volvió a decir.

— _De acuerdo, voy a dejarte, pero llámame para que quedemos_ —digo Naruto— _¿de acuerdo?_

—Sí, si, como digas.

— _Bien, te esperare._

Sasuke murmuró un improperio y le colgó. Su amigo era como una urraca, un chicle en un zapato. Molestoso, pegajoso, fastidioso. Arrancó el auto cuando el semáforo cambio a verde. Unos minutos después, llegó a su piso y entró a su cuarto, tenía que arreglarse para la cena.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por las lecturas.**

 **Se les agradece de corazon.**

 **Denisetkm.**


End file.
